


I'm in Love with the Ooo-Ooo Man

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Puns, Established Relationship, F/M, Fantasy Fulfillment, Groupie Roleplay, Humor, Impregnation, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9262049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: Holly has a fantasy, Dan helps her fulfill it, and Brian just wants custody of the hair drier.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheseusInTheMaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/gifts).



> Another part of the The Pack-verse!
> 
> Yes, this fic is named after a GTO's song. Hopefully fittingly!

Dan didn’t look up from his phone when someone knocked on the door of the Elizabeth Theatre’s green room. It was probably Brian being a pain in the ass yet again, and he wasn’t about to give him the satisfaction of his attention this close to show time. Detroit was alive all around them, fans pressed to the stage door waiting to get in, and Dan was almost hysterically afraid of disappointing them.

Then a whiff of clashingly bright perfume hit his nostrils and he glanced over his shoulder.

 

It was Holly. Or well, it looked like Holly, if Holly had escaped directly from his filthiest fantasy. She tossed her teased out hair and licked her glossed lips. “You look good tonight, Mister Sexbang.”

 

Dan blinked up at her, the glaring bright lights of his dressing room mirror making her look like a video vixen. The too-short crimson leather skirt matched the black mesh shirt and a bra with long black cuff boots and black tights. It was not a Holly-like outfit. “Um..thank you?” 

 

She giggled and tossed her hair. “I hope you don’t mind that I snuck up here. Mister Ninja Brian said you’d enjoy the surprise. I’m just a huge fan of your…talent,” she said, staring at his crotch. Or where his crotch would be, once he turned around.

 

Dan blinked at her as the pieces came together. He and Holly, lying in bed a couple of weeks ago, Holly shyly whispering to him about a roleplay fantasy she had…holy shit. She was doing the groupie thing. He immediately switched gears and put on the Sexbang voice. “Nonsense, dear. I always welcome students of Sexbanglish to my humble abode.” He swung the chair around, trying to ignore his half-chub as it pressed uncomfortably against his tights. “Come,” he polished his lap off dramatically with the edge of his cape, “have a seat on the royal throne.”

 

She sauntered up to him, her heels clicking on the floor. “So,” she said, unsubtly grinding herself into his lap as she seated herself, “how would you like to pass the time til the show?” 

 

Dan’s hand lingered over Holly’s breasts, squeezing one gently. “Well, my dearest muffin top – there is a technique the Venusians apply to their most sacred love priestesses…” 

 

*** 

 

Standing sixty-nines were not as easy as porn made them look. Holly’s strong, thick thighs clung to the sides of Dan’s head as he tried to eat her out upside down, her mouth bulging with the thickness of his cock. 

 

Dan’s thighs were shaking, trying desperately to keep himself from falling over or coming too quickly. Holly nibbled at his thigh, took him back down her throat, He almost dropped her and her thighs squeezed harder around his head. He dragged Holly up off his cock and licked at her balls, trying to get his breath back.

 

“Maybe…” She’d switched to using her hands on him, teasing his balls, “we should lie down?”

 

Dan eyed the distance to the couch and waddled back a couple of steps. Sitting on the arm of the couch the shortness of her torso became less of a problem, and he started licking her clit while she sucked the only thing she could reach – the head of his cock.

 

She came up off his dick with a cry when he pushed two fingers into her pussy. She was dripping all over her rucked-up shirt, the leather skirt and tights and boots having been discarded and thrown across the room minutes ago. “Want you in me,” she mumbled, smearing lip gloss against his stomach. 

 

“I can arrange that, princess,” Dan muttered.

 

“Could you, Mister Sexbang?” she purred. “I’d love to know what Excalibur feels like buried deep in my porridge chamber!” 

 

Dan chortled into her sex. His lyrics sounded weird when they were breathed back at him in a sexy voice. But it was Holly, and he was too turned on to care. “I can and I will. Your ride awaits, milady.”

 

***

 

Fucking in the costume was harder than he’d anticipated, too. He could feel the material stretch against his thighs as Holly bounced eagerly on his cock. His left hand worked her over, his right clutched her ass, and his mouth left hickeys and bite marks on her breasts.

 

Holly was going wild, driving herself, using him. She’d sweated off the perfume and most of her make-up, her hair was sticking up at wild angles and she’d lost her shirt on the floor. The bra was a black borderline stuck under her ribs, and Dan nosed it as he bit the tip of her left nipple.

 

There was no rhyme or reason to their actions, and they left behind bruises and scratches along with soft caresses and embraces. She was all but holding him down by the time it occurred to Dan to get a hand free and make her come. But he approved. He did love it when a woman rode the shit out of him.

 

Holly came unexpectedly, squeezing down hard, making a gutshot sound of pleasure-pain. Dan made a soothing sound, let her work her passion out, letting her cream between them, smearing her come and sweat into his tights, his skin, his hair.

 

Her motions were gentler now, even though he was still stone hard inside of her. “This…is…so…your…fault…for…posting…that…selfie!” she panted between thrusts. The mask had cracked in the heat of the moment and Dan was glad – when this happened, when he came, he wanted it to be with the real Holly. “I’ve been wanting to jump your bones all day!”

 

“It’s not my fault my dick looks so sweet in these tights!” Dan bit out, kissing her neck.

 

She moaned, ground her face into his neck and started to move more quickly. They were lost in their own world when a sudden knock on the door froze them in mid-motion.

 

“Dan,” called Brian, “I know you have my hair drier in there!”

 

“Uh…kinda busy, Bri!” He pressed his lips to Holly’s, shushing her as he reached down to circle her clit with his thumb.

 

“We’re an hour to curtain and you’re busy?” Brian scoffed. 

 

“Why don’t you ask Meowtch?” Dan panted, hips curving into Holly’s speeding motion. _Fuck, babe!_ he mouthed at her and she grinned, shimmying against his touch. “I’m kinda…tied up.”

 

Holly muffled her chuckle as Brian sighed. “All right, who’s in there with you? It can’t be Arin,I just saw him…Suzy’s with the girls….are you fucking Ross?”

 

She bit her bottom lip and leaned into Dan’s grip. “Brian, I beg you – no, I beseech you – for the love of God, please go back to your room…” Holly’s thighs beat against his. Dan hunched up into her, his knot rising against her, pressing for entry.

 

Holly could clearly feel it – her eyes widened and her legs stiffened and her belly trembled against his. “Oh my God,” she called out, convulsing on him. “It’s so fucking big!”

 

Over the roaring heat enveloping his brain Dan could hear Brian’s bitching. “Really?” he grumbled. “You fucking owe me for this, Dan!”

 

The ensuing silence gave Dan all the permission he needed to take over, to start fucking into Holly, to let his knot start to press up into her.

 

“Yes?” he asked, catching her eyes.

 

“Oh please,” she agreed, looping her arms around him. Her kiss was lazy and sloppy as Dan’s head fell back, as his eyes screwed tightly shut, as his cock started to throb and his mind was blanked out by the pleasure. He may or may not have howled as he came, juttering frantically against her, as Holly fell forward and ground her face into his neck and muttered that she felt so warm, so full of him, so happy. Her arms slid down from his neck, wrapping around his middle, holding him as he worked out his orgasm, solidly connecting them by his throbbing knot.

 

Dan didn’t realize he had tears in his eyes until she kissed them from his chin. He’d come that hard he supposed – it had felt that good, always felt that good with Holly. Her reaction was all emotional too. “Aww, sweetie,” she mumbled into his neck, squeezing his middle with her arms.

 

“Did I pass the audition?” he asked gruffly.

 

“Yeah,” she sighed. Aside from the occasional cymbal crashes and throbbing bassline from the practice studio above them as TWRP worked out their set, they were quite alone in the green room. “Um…” she yawned, “are you going to be okay up there?” His knot was still solid and buried inside of her, and she knew how he was after he’d come that hard.

 

“Huh? Oh….guess we’ll find out,” he mumbled. He’d been stressing so hard about the gig until tonight, until Holly had come along and answered his desperate batch-related SOS with all of this loving. Now it had all of the import of a bubble in a glass of champagne to him.

 

“Can I borrow your Starbomb shirt?” She asked. “I left my regular clothes with Suzy.”

 

“Suzy knows?” Holly flushed.

 

“I had to tell someone where I was going,” she admitted. “Those tights you ripped were hers.”

 

“Oops,” he said, and kissed up and down her neck, mashing his face into her neck, mumbling an apology. 

 

He didn’t have enough energy to wonder what the hell he was going to do in an hour. Dan wrapped his cape around their exposed bodies. His tiredness, Holly’s wrecked outfit and the gig itself would all work themselves out later, he decided. Much later.

 

*** 

 

_Nine months and two weeks later_

 

Holly stared grimly down at the baby in her arms; a baby with brown eyes and pale red hair and soft, almost translucently pale skin. 

 

Her baby. Dan’s baby. 

 

Elizabeth Ava Conrad-Avidan.

 

“Do you think she’ll figure out why we gave her that name?” 

 

Dan, who was lounging beside her, gently ran his palm over the baby’s fingertips, his huge hand dwarfing her petite form. “I think she’ll be too busy wondering why we didn’t name her after a bird,” he teased. For the millionth time he kissed Holly’s forehead.

 

Holly had mixed feelings about her walk on the wild side. The gig had been five degrees from a disaster, with Dan’s half-covered hickey and his weak knees making the performance…well, unique would be putting it almost too kindly. His voice had been stronger than ever, so no major questions had been asked, though Ross and Arin needled them both for a week about it. Then two months later she’d started throwing up.

 

“No regrets,” he said, kissing her again.

 

Holly agreed with that. Ella was a pretty nice souvenir from her sole attempt at being bad, and so was Dan’s love.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's how Ella came to be.


End file.
